Nuka
by Nuka
Summary: What if Kiara hadn't run into Kovu the first time they were supposed to meet, what if she had run into Nuka? Chapter 2 up! please R
1. What if...

Nuka   
  
Author's Note: Lets take a look of what might have happened if Kiara had run into someone else besides Kovu. In this AU By the way does anyone know if Nuka is Scar's son or not, please tell me  
  
Kovu ran after Nuka who was purposely trying to lose him.   
  
"Nuka wait up! Mom said you had to watch me!" Kovu yelled to his older brother. Nuka looked back and saw Kovu was going to catch up with him. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Watch yourself you termite, I wanna go into the Pride Land to find some good food and you aint comin." Nuka told his annoying little brother.   
  
"Please Nuka, let me come to." Kovu pleaded   
  
"No now go back home, I gonna get me a big fat Zebra." Nuka said and his mouth began to water, he would have to be careful not to be detected by the pride landers but if he could get some good food for once it would be worth it. Kovu looked down to the ground defeated and began walking back home. Nuka grinned, now mother wouldn't yell at him for not watching Kovu. He crawled close to the ground and did it swiftly he was soon in the pride lands. He stopped for a moment and scratched his extremely itchy fur.  
  
"Now," He said to himself. "Were to find the good grub." Nuka heard a rustle coming from the river just ahead of him. "What the.." Was all he could say before a small lioness rolled into him, literally. The small Lioness who was Kiara slammed into Nuka nose and then stopped and got up.   
  
"Ow!" Nuka shouted and rubbed his nose. He then looked to Kiara.   
  
"Who are you exactly, a pride land version of a termite?" He said and growled. Kiara got up and went into her attack position. "Outlander! Get out of the pride lands!"   
  
Nuka look blankly at her for a moment and then broke into laughs.   
  
"Come on." Nuka says and then begins to look menacing. "I'm bigger then you are termite and lets remember that bigger means better." Nuka then stopped and began scratching his back with his two front paws. "Oh I hate these termites!" He yelled taking his attention away from Kiara he then used his paws to drag himself along on his butt in order to get some relief. Kiara couldn't control herself and began laughing.   
  
"Your funny." She said to Nuka between giggles. Nuka stopped scratching and looked at her.   
  
"Is that so?" He asked he felt his anger growing. She put on an innocent grin. "Yep."   
  
Nuka felt his heart melt, no it was impossible he couldn't hurt this kid, she was to sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Okay get lost kid, Nuka's got the munches and he's gotta get a bite to eat." Nuka said turning away from her. Kiara looked interested.   
  
"So your going to hunt?" She asked. Nuka rolled his eyes. "No I'm going to ask the animals nicely to hand over themselves so I can eat them, OF COURSE I'M GOING TO HUNT!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Okay, okay calm down, I just wanted to know if I could tag along." Kiara asked. Nuka looked back at Kiara. "No." He said bluntly.  
  
"A come on please." She asked again.  
  
"No you'd only slow me down, you pride landers are the worlds worst hunters." Nuka responded.  
  
"Ya but I bet if I had a teacher as talented as you I'd become a great hunter." Kiara said laying it one thick. She really did want to know all the outlanders skills, then maybe she could prove herself a great hunter and then father would have to let her hunt on her own.   
  
"Well I guess I could, I am after all a great hunter." Nuka said falling for it. Kiara smiled.   
  
"Okay first thing I want to teach you..." Nuka said and turned around and walked behind Kiara towards the taller grass. Kiara quickly turned around making sure not to turn her back on him. "is how to listen for prey." Nuka said smiling to the younger cub. Kiara smiled innocently back.   
  
"Now, hush listen carefully." Nuka said and then became quite. He heard sounds in the grass. He nodded to Kiara and mouthed 'Watch this' to her. He then pounced and landed on the creature he had been stalking head........  
Simba's Head. Simba threw Nuka off, Nuka landed back near Kiara.   
  
"No dad stop!" Kiara shouted to Simba.   
  
Nuka looked to Kiara, "Whoa wait a minute, did you just call King Simba dad?" Before Kiara could respond Zira jumped out. Simba and Zira looked eye to eye. Timon, Pumbaa and Nala soon entered the scene.  
  
"Zira."  
"Simba"  
"Nala"   
"Zira"  
"Timon, Pumbaa, great Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR   
PRIDE LANDS!" Timon yelled to Zira and Nuka. Nuka grinned nervously to everyone one and stepped away from Kiara.  
  
"Your Pride Lands? These lands belonged to Scar." Zira retorted.  
  
"I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your cub... get   
out!" Simba demanded.  
  
"Oh this is just my worthless child Nuka." She said pointing one paw to Nuka who remained grinning and waved nervously. "You should really meant my other child Kovu, he was hand picked by scar himself to follow in his foot steps and become king!" the two continued talking until Simba told the two to leave and Zira made the same threat she made in the movie. Simba carried Kiara away in his mouth and Nuka followed Zira.   
  
"Bye..." Kiara said to Nuka sadly.   
  
"Bye ya termite..." Nuka said in return also sad. Simba took Kiara to talk to her and Zira took Nuka back to the Outlands. In the Outlands Kovu and Vitani were play fighting. Zira stopped after they arrived and turned to Nuka.   
  
"what were you doing there." Zira demanded.   
  
"I was just trying to get some food." Nuka pleaded.  
  
"Then why were you with a pride lander, Simba's daughter at that!" Zira yelled.   
  
"Well she just kinda rolled into me and..." Nuka began to say but was cut off by Zira.   
  
"And what you though maybe you could get in the good books with the kings daughter, then Simba would welcome you with open arms. What and idea!" Zira said sarcastically. "Wait a minute, what an idea!" Zira said, plan forming in her head. "You know Nuka I've underestimated you."   
  
"You have?" Nuka said not quite believing what she said.   
  
"Yes maybe you do have what it takes to become king." She said grinning. "You have the same cunning mind that made Scar so...powerful."   
  
"I do?" Nuka said perking up.  
  
"Yes, now get to bed my child, you've had a long day, tomorrow I will start training you with Kovu." Zira responded. Nuka grinned and went to the area he usually sleeped. Time passed and both Nuka and Kovu were trained into great fighters because of a change in events. To be continued. 


	2. To the pride land

"You two are ready! Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your souls that Scar had. What is your destiny?" Zira asked her two sons.  
  
"We will avenge Scar." Nuka and Kovu replied at the same time. "I will take his place in the Pride Lands." Kovu said on his own. Nuka resisted the urge to say he should have been picked as the next King.  
  
"Yes! What have I taught you?"   
  
"Simba is the enemy."  
  
"And what must you do?"  
  
"We must kill him!" Kovu and Nuka said once again at the same time. At the same time Kiara started her hunt. Vitani and a lioness went to the Elephant graveyard and got the fire needed and lit the area were Kiara was a blaze. Nuka and Kovu then had to do there part of the plan. Both go threw the flames and spot the now unconscious Kiara. Kovu grabs her and places her on his back Nuka sticks close behind. They leap across a chasms with flames roaring, and then Kovu tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event Nuka jumps after them and has a much easier landing.  
  
"I must tell Simba!" Zazu exclaims and flies back towards Simba. Kiara gasps for breath as she wakes up.  
  
"Where am I?" She asks. Nuka jumps in quickly interrupting the beginning to speak Kovu.   
  
"You back in the Pride lands and mostly uninjured thanks to us." He said proudly. Kiara seems a bit bewildered.   
  
"The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Kiara demanded.  
  
"We think we're the one who just saved your life!" Kovu said surprised with her lack of gratitude.   
  
"Look! I had everything under control!" She shot back.  
  
"Not from what we saw, if it wasn't for us you'd be extra crispy!" Nuka yelled back at her. He then noticed an itch beginning on his back.  
  
"You dumb stinkin'." Kiara began to say but before she could finish Nuka itch became unignorable. He used his front paws to scratch his back.   
  
"Oh these stupid termites!" He yelled. Kovu rolled his eyes, Kiara recognized Nuka now.  
  
"Nuka!" She said happily.  
  
Just then Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling.  
  
"Kiara! You're all right." Nala had a relived tone of voice.  
  
"Kiara!" Simba shouted and began snarling at Nuka and Kovu. Nuka grew a frightened expression.  
  
"Father... how could you break your promise?" An emotionally hurt Kiara asked her father.  
  
"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!" Simba shot back not taking his eyes off the two outsiders  
"But I was doing just fine! Even before Nuka-" Kiara was cut off by Simba.  
  
"Nuka?" Simba said recognizing the termite ridden lion from there first encounter. He roared once again at the brothers.  
  
"Simba?" Nala was concerned at her mates ferocity.  
  
Simba glares at Nala. Rafiki has arrived, standing on the hillside behind Simba  
  
"Hey! You two! How dare you save the King's daughter?" Rafiki said jokingly.  
  
"You saved her? Why?" Simba knew there always something behind an outlanders 'good deeds'  
  
"We humbly ask to join your pride." Kovu said stepping forward. Nuka pointed at Kovu and nodded.   
  
"No! You were both banished with the other outsiders." Simba didn't even take time to think it over before he answered.  
  
"We have left the Outsiders. We are rogues. Judge us now, for what we are... or are we to be blamed for a crime we didn't commit?"  
  
"Simba... you owe them your daughter's life." Nala reminded Simba.  
  
"Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that  
all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."  
  
Simba paces then comes to a decision.  
  
"Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you two really are."  
  
Kovu smiles inwardly, Nuka smile nervously and Kiara turns to him and smiles.   
  
"Hmph! Riffraff, the both of them." Zazu said.  
  
TBC 


End file.
